Siblings: A Song of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When three young transformer wolves lose their family, they find someone who is willing to care for them like a father. Rated T for a brief mention of the wolves parents death in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 The Three Wolves

**This story was requested by Miz Lil Pitbull. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy! Transformers belong to Hasbro and Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin belong to Miz Lil Pitbull. I own nothing!**

**Siblings: A Song of Family**

Two wolves were running quickly through the forest, taking turns carrying a young pup as they struggled to stay ahead of the hunters.

All three were transformers and Autobots who lived alone in the woods. Victoria, who was the oldest at age thirteen, stopped for a moment and turned to her eleven-year-old brother Isaiah, who was carrying their nine-year-old brother on his back.

"Isaiah, how much longer can you carry Donavin?" she asked, looking with concern at their youngest brother, who had been hit with a stray bullet in the leg and was not looking very well. She gave his head a gentle lick to which he responded with a slight whimper.

"A little bit longer," answered Isaiah, panting a little.

Victoria nodded. "I'm going to trick those hunters," she said. "Keep going over the ridge. I'll catch up with you."

Isaiah nodded, determination in his royal blue optics. "Okay, but be careful," he cautioned.

She nodded, protectiveness and fierceness in her purple optics. "I will," she promised and took off.

Isaiah kept moving and soon made it to the ridge and sat down to catch his breath and also to check on his little brother. Donavin didn't look very good now and his normally bright lime green optics were very dull as was his fur, which was black and a slightly darker gray than their sister's fur. Her fur was gray, with mixtures of black and purple, while Isaiah's fur was dark gray with mixtures of blue. The older male now gently nudged his little brother.

"Don't worry," he said to him. "Sis will be back and we'll head out again."

Donavin only whimpered in response as his leg hurt more. Victoria soon came back. "Come on," she said. "We have to get out of here."

They were soon off with Victoria carrying Donavin as they headed toward a building they saw in the distance, but as they got closer, the more tired they became from all their running. "Come on, guys," said Victoria, trying to encourage them. "We can make it."

Isaiah looked up at her, knowing she was just as tired as he was. "Come on," he said. "Lean on me."

Victoria didn't argue as she did so, knowing her brother was stronger of the three, even though he was two years younger than her.

Isaiah struggled with the weight, but did not utter a word of complaint as they slowly got closer and closer. He then made a choice and transformed into his robot mode, carrying both his big sister and little brother more easily in their wolf forms, but being already drained of most of his energy, he stumbled and finally fell down outside the building they had seen, unable to move anymore. He cuddled his brother and sister close to him to keep them warm as his system finally began to shut down. Victoria transformed quickly as did Donavin, even though it was painful for him and his arm hurt terrible.

"Isaiah!" Victoria cried out worriedly as she watched him fall into stasis. "Somebody! Help us!"

Donavin crawled over and hugged his older brother, scared to lose him. He didn't want him to die like their parents had. They had been killed by Megatron before Victoria had rounded him and Isaiah up and they had fled. That had been two months ago now, but the loss was still great.

Victoria felt her head swim and she slowly blacked out and Donavin did as well, neither of them noticing the large shadow looming over them, watching them closely.

* * *

**First chapter! Who was watching them?**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Victoria felt something warm gently stroke her head and she opened her optics to see a gentle face looking down at her. Her optics filled with fear as she flinched away and tried to get up, but two strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her to lie back down on the soft material. She began to tremble.

"Shh, it's alright," the robot said. "I will not hurt you."

His deep voice was soothing and she stopped trembling, looking up at him with confusion until she noticed the Autobot insignia on his chest.

"Who are you?" she asked, a little calmer now that she knew he was a friend.

"I am Optimus Prime," he said to her. "You and your brothers went into stasis outside the Autobot base."

Her brothers. Victoria shot up. "Isaiah! Donavin! Are they okay!?"

Optimus gently shushed her. "They are well, youngling," he said. "Your youngest brother is in the medbay resting after Ratchet fixed his arm."

Victoria relaxed as his voice soothed her again. "Can I see them, please?" she begged, looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Soon, youngling," he said, feeling sympathy for the young femme. "Where are your parents? They must be worried about you."

Victoria lowered her head and her throat constricted on her, making it impossible to speak. She then felt two warm arms surround her and pull her gently to a blue and red chest. Realizing he was hugging her, she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry into his chest, crying harder when she felt his arms tighten around her slightly to offer more comfort.

"It's alright," he soothed, feeling bad for the three younglings.

The door opened and a silver bot came in. Seeing the situation, he stepped forward, a cube of energon in his hands. He sat down in a chair next to them and waited until the femme had calmed down a bit.

Victoria cried for a little while with Optimus rubbing her back until she just sighed, tired from crying so much. Optimus rocked her gently, which made her feel better. A throat cleared and they turned to look at the silver bot in the room with them.

"Ah, Jazz," said Optimus. "You received my comm."

"Yes, sir," said the silver bot Victoria now knew as Jazz. "I have a cube of energon for her."

He handed the cube to Optimus who then handed to Victoria, who took it gratefully. "Thank you," she said so they could both hear and she drank the cube until it was empty, feeling stronger when she was done.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked curiously.

She looked at them both. "I'm Victoria," she said. "And my brothers are Isaiah and Donavin."

"Victoria," said Optimus. "Since you and your brothers are still younglings, you are all going to need a guardian to watch over you three."

Victoria thought for a moment and looked up at him. "Can you be our guardian, please?" she asked.

Optimus was surprised she asked and Jazz grinned.

"I think you're the best choice, Optimus," he said. "And the rest of us can watch over them when you have a meeting or something."

Optimus thought it over for a moment. "Very well," he said. "Yes, Victoria. I will take care of you and your brothers."

Smiling for the first time in a while, Victoria threw her arms around him, hugging him as he returned the hug. "Thank you," she said, feeling safe and happy.

Optimus looked over her head and nodded to Jazz, who left to spread the word that Optimus was going to care for the three younglings. Optimus was only hoping he was doing the right thing but then he shook the uncertainty away.

_I know I'm doing the right thing,_ he said to himself as he held Victoria affectionately and swore to never let anyone hurt her or her brothers ever again.

* * *

**Yay! Optimus is going to be a Dad! How will Isaiah and Donavin take the news? Find out, Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 We're Adopted?

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We're adopted?**

In the medbay, Ratchet watched as the young dark gray and blue mech sat by the berth that the younger mech was resting on. Isaiah had refused to leave his brother's side, but had made sure to keep out of the way if needed. Ratchet went over and placed a hand on the young one's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "Thankfully, the injury wasn't deep."

Isaiah looked up at Ratchet. "I know, but he hasn't woken up yet," he said, his voice trembling to contain his fear.

Ratchet sighed but then gently pulled Isaiah into a hug. The young mech stiffened in surprise but then relaxed as he understood the medic was trying to comfort him. Ratchet wasn't normally like this, but these young Autobots that Prime had brought in from outside were just younglings and Ratchet had always had a soft spot for younglings and sparklings. Isaiah accepted the comfort gratefully.

The sound of shifting caught their attention and Isaiah moved away from the hug to Donavin's side. Donavin opened his optics and saw Isaiah.

"Isaiah?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"You three are at the Autobot base."

Isaiah and Donavin turned to the doorway to see a large red and blue mech walk in with their sister Victoria at his side. The dark- colored femme rushed over to her brothers and they all hugged happily. After a few moments, Optimus cleared his throat.

"I will be your guardian, if you wish," he said.

Donavin looked up at him. "You…you'll adopt us?" he asked.

Optimus smiled at the dark-colored youth. "Only if that is what you wish," he said to him.

Donavin turned to his sister. "Come on, Tori. Can he?" he asked eagerly.

Victoria turned to Isaiah, who seemed very stunned that a stranger was willing to take them in and raise them as his own. She saw his struggle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have nowhere else," she said gently. "It's a new start."

Isaiah sighed and looked at Optimus. "Just promise you won't make us forget our parents, please?" he asked very seriously.

Optimus looked surprised and then he nodded understandingly. "They are your parents," he said. "You must always remember them, even if I become your new father."

Isaiah seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded to Victoria, who turned to him. "You'll really adopt us?" she asked.

He nodded and she immediately hugged him. "Please adopt us," she requested, hoping he would say yes.

Her fears left her when he hugged her back and gestured for her brothers to join them. Donavin joined them immediately and Isaiah followed closely behind. Optimus picked up all three of them, holding them with ease despite them being younglings.

"I swear on my honor that I will protect you three as my children," he said with Ratchet as his witness. The three children looked up at him and he smiled warmly at all of them.

"Welcome home, my little ones."

* * *

**Yay! Optimus is a new father and the three have a new family! I was originally planning only a few chapters, but I think the kids should spend some time with the others too. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

**Also, what role should these Autobots play in the family with Optimus as the father:**

**Ratchet: ?**

**Ironhide: ?**

**Jazz: ?**

**Bumblebee: ?**

**Please review and tell me what family roles they should play! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4 Fun with Uncle Jazz

**Okay, thank you everyone for the reviews. It was make Jazz either a brother or an uncle and I decided he probably fit the uncle role more than the brother role. The others roles I'm still deciding on, also there will be another Autobot making an appearance later on. Right now, here is Chapter 4! I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fun with Uncle Jazz**

A couple days after the younglings had been rescued and Optimus had formed father-children bonds with them, he was called away Diego Garcia for a meeting and when he told his men the situation, Jazz offered to watch over the younglings first, something Optimus appreciated.

Now, the three were in their shared quarters, wondering what to do. Jazz snuck in as the boys decided to play video games and Victoria decided to watch. Suddenly, she felt something tickling her sides and she giggled, turning to see who was behind her. She saw Jazz's grinning face as he tickled her again, making her giggle and get her brothers' attentions.

Donavin quickly jumped in, only to get tickled by Jazz and Isaiah looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Tickles are for little kids," he scoffed.

Jazz looked over at him. "You're a little kid yourself," he teased him lightly.

Isaiah shook his head. "I'm a grown kid," he said, turning back to his game, not noticing the three identical smirks from Victoria, Jazz, and Donavin.

Isaiah felt someone grab him and he struggled, but he was pinned to the floor by Jazz and Donavin while Victoria leaned down and began tickling him.

"Hey!" he cried out. "Tori! Stop!" He tried to say more, but the nonstop giggles prevented him from speaking.

"What's the matter, little brother?" she teased. "Are you too ticklish?"

Isaiah couldn't answer as his two siblings and Jazz began tickling him all at once. But then, Victoria was being tickled with him and then Donavin was too. Jazz had gathered them all in a hug and was tickling them, grinning as they laughed.

Finally, the fun stopped and Jazz let them go. "Alright," he said. "Since I'm watching you three today, what do you want to do?"

Donavin piped up. "Racing!" he said.

Victoria smiled. "A game," she said.

Isaiah grinned. "Racing," he said.

So it was decided that it would be racing. Jazz watched the three for a bit before joining in. The kids had fun and bragged about who was faster, even though they were pretty well matched.

Jazz then decided to introduce them to music since they had never heard music before. It was fun going through the different genres and deciding which kind of music they all liked. It was evening by the time they finally settled down, being tired.

Jazz had sat down in a comfy chair in the Rec Room and Donavin had climbed into his lab, snuggling into him. Jazz didn't mind at all and affectionately stroked the youngest one's helm. Seeing Victoria and Isaiah watching, Jazz held out one arm open to them. Victoria immediately climbed into his lap and Isaiah did too after a moment of brief hesitation.

It was quiet for a while and then Victoria lifted her head up. "Jazz?" she asked him.

Jazz onlined his visor and looked down at the eldest sibling. "Yes, Tori?" he answered.

She was quiet for a moment and then spoke up. "Will you be our…uncle?" she asked, hopefully.

Jazz's answer was a large grin. "Of course, little brightsparks," he said, seeing Donavin's and Isaiah's faces light up too. Then Donavin rubbed one eye cutely and Jazz gently smiled. "Time for recharge, little ones."

No one argued as the saboteur brought the three back to their quarters and he tucked them in, brushing a hand across their helms in affection.

"Uncle Jazz, will you sing to us?" Victoria asked timidly after Donavin had asked her over their sibling bond.

Jazz cocked his head for a moment in deep thought and then nodded. "Sure," he said and sat down in a chair as he quickly thought of a peaceful song. The perfect one came to mind.

"_Baby, how the hours fly._

_And baby, how the days go by_.

_Maybe you don't notice but I_

_See a new you_.

_I see a new you_.

The soft song made the three younglings smile and listen as Jazz continued to sing to them, his voice sounding hypnotizing in a way.

_Though I loved you from day one._

_No, I loved you even before._

_Since then everything you've done_

_Has made me love you even more._

_How you lift your hand,_

_How you bend your knee,_

_How you simply stand,_

_How you reach for me._

_Oh if you could see._

_Baby, how the hours fly._

_And baby, how the days go by._

_Maybe you don't notice but I_

_See a new you._

_I see a new you._

_Every day I do_

_I see a new you, baby._

Jazz paused for a moment to see Donavin already fast asleep and Isaiah fall asleep and Victoria was still trying to stay awake to hear the rest of the song. Jazz smiled and continued to sing.

_Doesn't seem you need so much._

_Seems like love's what helps you along._

_A few smiles and hugs and such,_

_And then a hand to hold on strong._

_How you tilt your face,_

_How you twitch your toe,_

_Makes my heartbeat race._

_Oh you touch me so._

_Someday you will know._

_Baby, how the hours fly._

_And baby, how the days go by._

_Maybe you don't notice but I_

_See a new you._

_I see a new you._

_Every day I do_

_I see a new you, baby._

_I see a new, new you._

Jazz saw Victoria fall asleep as he then got up quietly and walked to the door to shut off the lights, the last line in the song coming out with a soft croon.

_I see a new you_.

Smiling, Jazz soundlessly moved away, closing the door softly and nodding to Optimus who had finally been able to return. "They're good kids, Prime," he said.

"Thank you, Jazz," said Optimus. "They told me they love you as an uncle."

"Yeah," said Jazz. "I love them as my nephews and niece."

Optimus nodded as Jazz bid him good recharge and walked away. He looked in on his three children and smiled, closing the door again and moving away to his quarters to get some recharge, sending warmth and comfort through the bonds to further soothe the children, who slept on more peacefully, knowing their father was home safe.

* * *

**The song "I See A New You" comes from the movie "The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars" and is a very sweet song. The lyrics were found on the Movie Stack website. If you haven't heard the song, go to Youtube and listen to it. It is an awesome song.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sick

**Here's another chapter. This time, the younglings get sick and Ratchet looks after them. Also, I selected the role of great-uncle for Ratchet. Enjoy, y'all! I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sick**

Victoria's optics felt like they were on fire as she looked up at Ratchet who was just finishing up his scans. He nodded.

"Yes, you three are sick," he said, stroking Victoria's head to offer some comfort. Isaiah and Donavin looked just as miserable and sick as their sister.

Donavin began to cough and Ratchet went over, just in time to get splattered with the energon that Donavin had just drank and was now upchucking it. He looked at Ratchet sadly and began to cry.

Ratchet let out a patient sigh and cleaned up the mess and then patted Donavin's back. "It's alright, little one," he soothed. "I'm not angry."

Donavin sniffled and looked up at Ratchet, sure that the mech was going to throw a wrench at him, even though he hadn't meant to make a mess, but all the medic did was hold him and rub his back, hoping to calm the youngest's systems.

"I'm sorry, Ratch," Donavin said, snuggling closer to the yellow bot for more comfort.

Victoria watched her youngest brother calm down and then watched Isaiah take the medicine Ratchet had made for them. It tasted nasty, but neither of them complained. The medic felt sympathy for the three younglings and was pleased that they obeyed him.

"You three are no doubt my best patients," he said. "When you all get better, I have some sweet energon for you."

Sweet energon was energon that was like Kool-Aid for humans. It was sweet and made especially for younglings and sparklings. Ratchet now saw the younglings' optics widen at the idea of having a sweet treat for being good.

Victoria now spoke. "Ratchet, my brothers and I have been thinking about our family and what roles we think you and the others should play," she said.

"Oh?" said Ratchet, curious. "And what role have you chosen for me?"

She hesitated for a moment and her brothers encouraged her through their sibling bond. "Will you be our great-uncle?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

Ratchet was surprised and then his faceplates softened. "Of course I will, little ones," he said and saw their expressions brighten for a moment before they looked tired. "You should rest now," he said. "You need to get well."

"Will you sing to us, Uncle Ratch?" asked Donavin.

Looking at those large optics, Ratchet couldn't say no. "Alright," he said, remembering a certain song he liked and could sing to soothe his niece and nephews into recharge. He sat down and began to sing.

_When this world  
The real life world you're living in  
Just gets too much for you to take  
When you find  
Too many troubles on your mind  
And feel just like there's no escape_

And it seems your heart's forgotten how to believe  
Turn a page in your soul  
There's a place you can go  
Close your eyes and let your heart fly free

Ratchet watched as the three relaxed and began to fall asleep as he continued to sing, his voice soothing them.

_Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see  
Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
Everything you need is just a dream away_

_Remember when_  
_A dream could take you anywhere_  
_Just a wish anything could be_  
_When the farthest star was one more star you could reach_  
_Take a look in your heart_  
_'Cause that's where dreams are where it starts_  
_Anything is real if you just believe_

Ratchet saw that the three had all fallen asleep and he got up quietly to go do some work, but paused for a moment and gazed back at his niece and nephews and whisper-sang the last part of the song.

_All it takes is faith to make your dreams come true  
And somewhere in this world there'll be somebody  
To share your dreams with you_

With one last glance and sending a quick comm to Optimus that his children were fine and just needed rest, Ratchet sat at his desk and began working, leaving the younglings to peacefully sleep and recover.

* * *

**The song "Dream Away" is sung by BABYFACE and is from the movie "The Pagemaster". The lyrics were found on the "sing365" website. I don't own the song, but it is a great song. Listen to it on Youtube, I can guarantee you'll like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Protective Uncle

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Protective Uncle**

It wasn't too long after the younglings had recovered that Optimus and Ratchet were both needed at an important meeting in Washington and Optimus had no idea who could watch his children while he was away.

Ironhide came into his office. "Prime," he said with a nod. "I can watch the younglings for you."

Optimus looked relieved. "Thank you, my friend," he said before heading off, with Ratchet not far behind him.

Victoria looked up as Ironhide entered the rec room where she and her brothers were playing. "I'll be watching over you today," he said.

Donavin looked up and Isaiah moved closer to Victoria, who moved closer to her brothers as if to protect them. They all knew that Ironhide had a temper and didn't want him angry at them. He watched them look up at him fearfully and he sighed.

"You three needn't be afraid," he said to them, hoping they would calm down. They seemed more wary, but not as scared. They went back to playing and Ironhide decided to check to make sure his cannons were in tiptop shape. He had just finished when he felt something move on the couch where he was sitting. He turned to see Donavin looking up at him with curious optics.

"These make a loud boom?" he asked.

Ironhide found the question cute and smiled a little. "Yes, it does," he said. "And for a good reason."

Donavin tilted his helm in a way that said he was very curious and Victoria and Isaiah moved closer too, their optics still full of wariness, but now showing interest and curiosity. Ironhide smiled at them and softened his voice.

"They make a loud noise to scare away anyone who would dare to hurt you three," he said, earning surprised looks, which made him chuckle.

"Your father always worries that you will be harmed if you are not protected, so we all make sure our weapons are ready and loud. Many cowards run away when they hear our loud weapons," he continued.

"You…would protect…us?" Victoria asked hesitantly, prompting a chuckle from the large black mech.

"Always," he vowed. "I won't let any Decepticon hurt you."

Donavin moved closer and hugged Ironhide's large arm. He moved his arm and gently tickled the little one's sides, making him giggle and let go, to which Ironhide set him in his lap and motioned to the other two that they were welcome to join their brother. While still cautious, they seemed more trusting and settled in the mech's lap, resting their heads on his chest and hearing his sparkbeat, a sound that made them smile and Ironhide gently rubbed their backs in affection, showing them a softer side to him that no one else saw, but like Ratchet, Ironhide had a soft spot for sparklings and younglings and would never think to hurt them.

Seeing the three yawn and deciding that it would be good to take a nap, Ironhide began to softly sing, remembering that Jazz and Ratchet had said that lullabies calmed the three into recharge. The gentle melody was definitely soothing his three charges.

_Sometimes, secretly,  
We'd all like to know,  
__Of somewhere safe in dreams,  
Where no one else can go._

_Away from the clouds,  
Where nothing is louder,  
Than night fall falling around._

_And you tumble and glide,  
On a magical ride.  
Don't wake, you'd have to come down._

_And sometimes, secretly,  
We all need to know,  
There's somewhere deep in dreams,  
Where only we can go._

_If you could stay forever,  
Would you?  
Somewhere, safe in dreams,  
Where no one else can go._

Ironhide gazed down at the three younglings who were all sound asleep in his lap and he leaned his head back, ready to fall sound asleep as well, vowing to always protect them.

Victoria shifted. "Thank you, Uncle Ironhide," she said before falling back asleep.

He smiled and stroked her helm affectionately. "You're welcome, little ones," he said, stroking Isaiah's and Donavin's helms too before falling into a deep recharge.

* * *

**The song is called "Sometimes" and is from the movie "The BFG". I had to go to Youtube for the lyrics and type them as I saw them in the video of whoever posted the video with the lyrics. It is a great song and if you haven't see the movie "The BFG", you should. I believe the whole movie is on Youtube and it is just as good as Roald Dahl's book by the same title. It's a great movie for kids and parents!**

**Oh, and yes, Ironhide is an uncle! Yay! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Best Big Brother

**Chapter 7: The Best Big Brother**

It was a quiet day at the base as Bumblebee watched over Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin. The rest of the Autobots were out patrolling and the three younglings were a little bored.

Donavin suddenly jumped up. "Hide-and-seek!" he said excitedly.

Bumblebee looked down at him. "Who's it?" he asked them. Three fingers pointed to him. "Alright," he said and covered his optics to count.

The three scampered to hide in various places, but ended up in the same place and tried to be quiet as they listened for the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee looked around and chuckled when he saw the door to a closet slightly ajar and so whistled a tune as he pretended to walk by, waiting for the three to come out.

They did and when they thought they had outsmarted him, Bumblebee made his move, scooping all three of them up in his arms. Triple shrieks were heard before they began giggling and Bumblebee laughed with them while hugging them. Victoria squirmed around and hugged the yellow Autobot back, her brothers doing the same.

Suddenly, Bumblebee moved his hands and began tickling them. They squealed again and tried to get out of his hug, but he only hugged them tighter, tickling their sides.

"You can't escape me!" he said playfully as the three tried again to escape as he continued tickling them. The three soon gave up trying to get free and just laughed for a long while before finally getting tired and when Bumblebee felt their struggles calm down, he stopped, knowing that they were tuckered out from the tickle fest.

Victoria lay her head on Bumblebee's shoulder as she watched her two brothers play. After a bit, they were ready to fall asleep. Bumblebee looked up at the sky and noted how it had gotten darker as night came on and the others were coming back in from patrol, all tired, but safe.

The yellow mech took the three to their quarters and tucked them in bed, each one giving him a hug when he did so.

"Bee?" asked Isaiah. "Can we call you 'Big Brother'?"

Bumblebee smiled at the youngling. "Yes, Isaiah," he said. "I'm proud to call you all my siblings."

The three smiled and Victoria asked Bumblebee if he could sing to them. He nodded and sang a song that he particularly liked.

_Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be...  
There are dreams to awaken,  
Roads to be taken.  
Follow them and they will set you free...  
Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go.  
There are worlds filled with treasure,  
Time without measure,  
To learn whatever you may need to know.  
Imagine,  
And you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us.  
You see, that's just what can happen  
When you look inside your mind.  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find!  
Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand-new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
So keep concentrating  
And I promise you that if you do...  
Whatever you imagine can come true..._

Her two brothers were asleep, but Victoria was still awake. "Thanks Bee," she said. "Love you."

Bumblebee smiled. "I love you too, Tori," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately as she then fell asleep and he tucked her in, leaving his three new siblings to their dreams.

* * *

**The song is called "Whatever You Imagine" and is sung by Wendy Moten in the movie "The Pagemaster." Lyrics came from Lyrics Mode website. I own nothing!**

**I know it's a tad short, but never fear, there's still probably about five chapters left. Next up: The younglings are outside playing and Megatron comes, but a mysterious person steps in to protect them, who is it?**

**Hint: It's an Autobot but he's not in any of the movies, his paint job is black, he has a yellow visor over the top half of his face, and he transforms into a helicopter. Don't worry, I will reveal his name in the next chapter, along with another ally.**


	8. Chapter 8 Protectors and Allies

**Here's another chapter. I thank you all for your patience. newbienovelistRD helped me with this chapter and I'm so grateful to her for her help. Transformers belong to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. P.S. Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Wasp look like their animated selves in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Protectors and Allies**

"The nasty monster creeps around, making sure the princess can't escape, when all of a sudden…,"

"AAHH!" A harsh thud interrupted the storyteller.

"Donavin, are you okay?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm okay."

Isaiah let out a sigh. He had now just forgotten what he was going to say for the story.

The three were outside playing with Victoria pretending she was the captured princess and Isaiah being the monster holding her there while Donavin was the brave warrior come to save Victoria. But Donavin had tripped and landed, thus making the fantasy disappear for the time being.

Isaiah sat down and his siblings did the same. "Tori," he said. "What do you think of our new family?"

"I love them," she said with absolute truth.

"Me too," said Donavin.

"Too bad that won't last for you," said a harsh voice and the three turned fast to see a large silver bot with red eyes. Behind him were three others who had red eyes. One was huge with purple and green colors, another was thinner and his face kept spinning, and the third looked like a giant, Earth wasp. The children froze in fear and the Autobots, having received the alert of intruders, raced out.

Optimus froze when he saw Megatron pointing his cannon at the three children. Victoria stood in front of her brothers, not backing down, even though she was scared.

"Megatron," Optimus said. "Leave now."

"Oh, I will," he said. "With the children. They will be fine candidates for testing."

Optimus' roar of anger shook the trees as the Autobots charged into battle. Ironhide blasted at the big Decepticon Lugnut who matched him punch for punch, Jazz used karate on Blitzwing, the face changer, and Bumblebee faced Wasp.

Optimus drew out his swords and battled his former brother, thinking only about his children, who were trembling and sticking together. He quickly sent reassurance through the father-children bond they shared as he continued to battle his foe.

But it seems the Cons were ready for such a fight, for Lugnut quickly used one of his hand bombs and hit it against the ground, making the Autobots all lose their balance and fall. Each of the four now faced their opponents weapons, warmed up and ready to fire.

Megatron leered at Optimus. "You've fallen, Optimus Prime," he sneered. "The Decepticons have won today!"

Suddenly, missiles began striking the Cons, making them fall back. "It is the Autobots who have won today, Megatron!" said a new voice as a black helicopter came into view and landed between the Bots and the Cons. A human girl stepped out of the pilot's seat and stood there as the helicopter transformed into a bot that was around Bumblebee's height and was mostly black. A yellow visor covered the top half of his face and the pincher claw on his right arm snapped together once as he stood ready.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded.

"We're someones you will never want to face again," said the new bot. "Rachel?"

The girl beside him nodded once and stepped forward slightly, stretching her arms out towards the Decepticons and closing her eyes. Suddenly, miniature speakers appeared out of her arms and sounds began to come from the speakers at an ear-jarring volume.

"_We're Phinedroids and Ferbots  
and we're stomping our feet,"_

The volume increased to where no more words could be heard and the Autobots could see sound waves coming from the girl's hands and the new bot turned so that his back was to the Cons and he tensed. His propeller blades snapped from two blades to four and began to spin fast.

The action moved the sound waves toward the Cons while protecting the Bots. The girl then made a hand signal to him and he stopped his blades, moving forward and kneeling in front of the younglings, pulling them close to not only protect them, but to comfort them as well.

The sound waves made the girl's hair fly in the wind as she then let out a roar. "Surrender!" she screamed at the Cons.

Megatron finally couldn't stand it anymore and saw his three men quickly retreating to get away from the horrible music the girl was playing at them. With a roar of pain, Megatron took off after his men, but the music was very loud even as they were far away from the girl.

Soon, their minds were filled with the music, driving them insane and they all fled, trying to now get the blasted music to stop.

Only problem was: it never did.

As the girl began to calm down, the volume of the music dropped and she lowered her arms, feeling a little dizzy and she stumbled towards the helicopter-transforming bot and the three younglings.

The new bot looked at the girl and placed a hand out to let her sit on, his optics looking somewhat worried, but mostly fearful. The girl sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm alright," she said. "Just a tad dizzy."

"You shouldn't have pushed it," he said, the worry in his voice softening the sternness of his reprimand.

The girl smiled. "Worrywart," she teased him, before sitting up in his hand. The bot also stood and the younglings at once when to Optimus, who looked at the two new arrivals with gratitude and a bit of wariness which disappeared the moment he saw the Autobot symbol shining proudly on his raised shoulder pads and noted that the necklace the girl wore was the Autobot symbol that looked home-made with a chain that also looked home-made. The new bot transferred the girl to his left shoulder and saluted Optimus, who returned the salute.

"Who are you?" he asked, truly not knowing who this bot was.

"I am Tomahawk, sir," the bot said, his voice light, but filled with deep respect to Optimus. "And this is my friend, Rachel," he said, gesturing to the girl on his shoulder, who waved.

"This is them, Hawk?" she asked him, amazed.

"Yup," said Tomahawk.

Jazz spoke up now. "Where did you get the Autobot symbol, Rachel?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I made it myself," she said. "Using the symbol on Tomahawk's shoulder pads as my guide."

Tomahawk looked a little sheepish. "She's undeterred, for a human," he admitted, to which Rachel grinned.

"I can make music pop out of my hands with my specialized radio sleeves to make enemies run and I know karate," she said with a laugh. "Those Cons won't come back now."

"Why do you say that?" asked Optimus.

Rachel laughed again. "The music vibrated their brains a lot because of the loud volume and because I was so close to them," she explained. "It's implanted in their memory banks and so they will be forever trying to get it to stop, but it won't."

The other Autobots laughed and Optimus extended a hand to Tomahawk, who shook it respectfully.

"Autobots Tomahawk and Rachel," he said. "Welcome to Earth and to our team."

* * *

**Wow! A new Autobot and a human ally! Tomahawk was part of the Autobots that never showed up in the movie "Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen" but I wish he did. He is really cool! The lyrics in the above chapter come from the song "Phinedroids and Ferbots" from the Disney show "Phineas and Ferb". It's a neat song. Go to Youtube and listen to it if you haven't yet. The song belongs to Disney! I own nothing!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9 Brothers, Sisters, Family

Galem: Yes, there will be some more with Rachel and Tomahawk as the Decepticons aren't completely gone. That will just be another twist in the story. Also, sorry about the song getting stuck in your head. I guess it is somewhat annoying, but it's certainly catchy. Thanks for the review.

To all my other viewers: Thank you for your reviews. They keep me going, so please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin belong to Miz Lil' Pitbull and are used with permission.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Brothers, Sisters, Family**

After Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin went to the medbay to be checked for injuries, they were released about an hour later since Isaiah just wouldn't quit squirming and complaining, and as Ratchet would never hit a youngling or a sparkling with his wrenches (he saved those for ones like the Twins), the medic did have to strap Isaiah down to scan him and then tickled him to get him to lay still. Even Victoria and Donavin helped and then finally, Ratchet let them go out and Victoria paused before following her two brothers.

"Thanks, Uncle Ratchet," she said, giving him a hug. "I love you."

Ratchet returned the hug with a soft chuckle. "I love you too, my little niece," he said. "Now, you better go see your brothers don't get in trouble."

"Yes, sir," she said, giving him a salute, which made Ratchet chuckle again, and headed off.

Victoria found her brothers chasing each other with Isaiah saying how he was going to tickle Donavin and Donavin trying to get him to stop because he said they were too old for tickling. She smiled and heard someone come up behind her.

"I don't think you ever get too old for tickles," came Tomahawk's voice.

"No, usually not," Rachel's voice answered.

Victoria turned to see the flyer behind her and she hugged him, surprising him a little before he returned the embrace. "Thank you for saving us," she said to him.

"You're welcome, Tori," he said, gently rubbing her back before letting go.

Suddenly, he yelped and one hand reached for his neck, and a high giggle was heard. "Can't stop me!" said Rachel as she ducked to behind his neck. Victoria laughed as Tomahawk tried to capture his charge while laughing hard. He finally caught her and Rachel was the one laughing hard when Tomahawk playfully retaliated by tickling her stomach and sides. Even though she tried to protect her sides and stomach, she had to protect one or the other because he would just switch from one to the other.

Rachel finally decided to get some payback. "Tori!" she cried out, laughing harder now. "Get his sides!"

Victoria was confused, but then smiled and poked Tomahawk's side. He jumped and put an arm down to protect his side as he stopped tickling Rachel, but that didn't stop Tori from jumping at Tomahawk and effectively tackling him down since he was trying to keep her back and protect Rachel from getting hurt as she hung onto his hand.

"Victoria, I'm not ticklish," said Tomahawk, but he looked very nervous.

She grinned. "I beg to differ," she said and her hands flew to his sides. Rachel jumped out of Tomahawk's open hand just in time before he tried to grab Victoria's hands and she just grinned, tickling him faster and making him laugh.

Rachel smiled as Isaiah and Donavin watched. She then had an idea.

"Victoria, Tomahawk's underarms are his weak spot!" she said to her before turning to the boys. "Tomahawk also can't stand the backs of his knees being tickled."

Isaiah gave Rachel a huge grin and even Donavin had a mischevious look on his face as they both pounced on the helicopter-forming bot's legs. Donavin grabbed Tomahawk's right leg and began tickling the back of his right knee while Isaiah did the same with Tomahawk's left knee while Victoria tickled Tomahawk's underarms.

Tomahawk shrieked with laughter as he tried not to move too harshly so he wouldn't hurt the three younglings. Suddenly, he sat up, surprising Victoria as he trapped her in one arm and began tickling her side. She laughed hard.

"Isaiah! Donavin! Help!" she giggled out.

Her two brothers stopped tickling Tomahawk and tried to tackle him, but he just caught them both and hugged them in his arms, tickling their exposed sides. The younglings all let out shrieking giggles.

Bumblebee came around into the rec room where they were and smiled at the sight. Isaiah saw him and cried out. "Bee, help us!" he giggled.

The yellow Autobot smiled in amusement as he came in and kneeled beside the black Autobot. "Can I play?" he asked him.

"Sure," Tomahawk answered. "I can use all the help I can get."

The younglings could only laugh as they were all tickled by both Tomahawk and Bumblebee. Rachel laughed at the cute sight from her position on the couch. Finally after about an hour, everyone was a little tuckered out and resting up. Victoria was snuggled against Tomahawk's side and smiling as she hugged him and he hugged her in return. Isaiah and Donavin were snuggling with Bumblebee who affectionately returned the snuggles.

"Tomahawk?" said Victoria.

"Yes?" he said, turning his helm to give her his attention.

"Will you and Rachel be our brother and sister?"

The question surprised them both and they looked at each other. Rachel smiled and spoke to Tomahawk through the guardian-charge bond they had.

"_**I'd like that,"**_ she said to him.

Tomahawk smiled. _**"Me too,"**_ he answered and then turned to Victoria. "We'd like that," he said.

The younglings' faces all lit up and they all snuggled together, enjoying the happiness that filled them and Rachel softly began to sing a song.

_Take a little time  
Just look where we are  
We´ve come very very far together  
And if I mind say so  
And if I mind say so too  
We wouldn't have got anywhere  
If weren't for you, boy_

The five Autobot siblings all hugged again and Tomahawk reached up and gently lifted Rachel from her perch on the couch and set her on his shoulder, hugging her gently as she hugged him back. He then joined her in the song._  
_  
_Love is the sweetest thing  
Love__have come just when you think well  
Love is the way we feel for you  
We're family  
We´re family  
We´re family  
All of us and you_

Bumblebee gazed over the ones he was proud to call his siblings and smiled at them all, surprising them by joining Rachel and Tomahawk in singing.

_Take of where__I´ll be  
If we were on our own  
Would be dead  
Yeah but us are all together  
And if I mind say so  
And if we mind say so too  
We never put love anyone  
Like we love you_

Tomahawk then nodded to Rachel and she smiled, singing the rest of the song with them listening and watching her.

_Love is the strangest thing_  
_Love does exactly what it wants to do_  
_Love... Boy you know it´s true_  
_We´re family_  
_We´re family_  
_We´re family_  
_me and you_

Rachel now smiled at all of her siblings and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the other Autobots were there and listening. Smiling, she continued.

_Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust_  
_We are to that you know_  
_but..._  
_Love is the sweetest thing_  
_Love does exactly what it wants to do_  
_Love is the way we feel for you_  
_We´re family_  
_We´re family_  
_me and you_

Victoria then looked up at Rachel and smiled, then showing that she could sing a little.

"We're family," she sang, making the others smile and then they were all surprised when the other Autobots sang the same line Victoria to finish off the song

"We're family," they all sang, making them all smile happily.

* * *

**The song is called "We're Family" and is from the movie "James And The Giant Peach." If you haven't heard the song, go onto Youtube and listen to it. It is a great song! The song belongs to Disney and the lyrics were found on the Lyrics Time website. I own nothing!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10 My Little Brothers

**Chapter 10: My Little Brothers**

Victoria watched as her brothers played and wrestled, trying to see who was stronger. She smiled and thought back on when they were born. They were the best things that had happened to her, along with being adopted. She smiled as she softly began to sing.

"_Little brother, I remember when you first came home,_

_Then came another, little brother of our own._

_Even when you break my toys,_

_You will always be my little brothers, _

'_cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys._

_Even when you're making too much noise,_

_You will always be my little brothers,_

'_cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys."_

Isaiah and Donavin listened as their sister sang and she hugged them both and they hugged her as she continued to sing.

"_Little brothers, little brothers, little brothers."_

Victoria wouldn't have traded them for the world and they both knew it.

* * *

**A bit short, I know, but I really wanted to look into the close relationship that Victoria and her brothers have. The song is called "Little Brothers" and is from Phineas and Ferb and belongs to Disney. I own nothing!**

**Next chapter: A Decepticon comes back and he's not friendly.**


	11. Chapter 11 My Sister Forever

SMJ: Yes, there will be a tickle chapter with Optimus and the younglings. It's coming up next chapter.

To all my reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you all like this story!

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Sister Forever**

It had been a great day so far at the base, but then a disturbance rang out. It was another Decepticon in a town not far from the base. The children immediately sought out Ratchet to stay with while the others headed toward the town.

The Decepticon saw them coming and opened fire on them, but they fought back. Suddenly, the Con put up a shield and Rachel felt something snatch her from the ground and insane laughter followed.

"Well, if it isn't the little pest and her bumbling scrap pile," said a voice and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Blackstrip!" she gasped.

"Blackstrip! Put her down!" Tomahawk ordered, trying to comfort Rachel and concentrate on keeping the insane Decepticon from dropping her.

"Oh no," said Blackstrip. "I'll keep her. I've been needing a new plaything anyway."

Tomahawk charged without delay and knocked the black mech down hard. Rachel quickly activated her jet shoes and flew a short distance away as Tomahawk battled his old foe with nothing short of pure anger. One shot from Blackstrip missed Tomahawk and went toward Rachel, striking her shoulder and sending her back a few feet, landing hard. Tomahawk looked at her with horror and then did as much damage as he could on the Con. By the time he was done, Blackstrip was just a melted scrap heap.

Optimus had quickly gotten Rachel to Ratchet during the battle and the medic was simply hoping that Rachel could pull through. Tomahawk came in and looked at Rachel, lying there on the berth. He went closer and gently stroked her head. "Get well soon, little sister," he said, earning surprised looks from the Bots.

"She is your sister, Tomahawk?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, sir," he said. "A long time ago, my father, Silverbolt and my mother Moonsong met a young woman who they rescued from some bad people. She had a little girl with her and we tried to help her, but she died and asked my father to raise Rachel, the little girl. My father agreed and so Rachel and I became siblings."

After the explanation, everyone went about the rest of the day and Tomahawk sat beside Rachel's berth, hoping that she was at least finding comfort in him being there as he added more comfort through their sibling bond. Worried, he remembered a song Rachel had once sung and he did a quick research on it and when he found the song, he softly began to sing to her.

_Come stop your cryin'  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

He remembered the promise he made to his parents before they left on a mission and never returned. He promised to protect Rachel, his little sister. He formed not only a sibling bond with her but also a guardian-charge bond, a decision he was glad he had made and his parents had supported it.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Being small, Rachel had to learn to defend herself effectively and with Tomahawk's help learned how to fight an enemy and take them down for good.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Not everyone agreed with him on having a human for a sibling, but he didn't care. He loved his little sister and would do anything to be sure she was happy and safe.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know were different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

He was so wrapped up in thinking that he stopped singing, but suddenly, another voice joined him.

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Tomahawk looked at Rachel and saw she was awake, smiling at him as she held out her hand. He placed his finger in her hand and she squeezed it as best she could. He moved his hand and stroked her hair comfortingly as he began singing again.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Smiling up at her big brother, Rachel joined him in the song and their voices blended together as they sang the rest of the song.

_We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there for you)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Oh you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there) always  
Always_

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for ya always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always _

Rachel smiled again and gave a little sigh of exhaustion. Tomahawk smiled and pulled the blankets up over her to keep her warm.

"Sleep, my little sister," he said. "I'll be here."

She smiled and fell fast asleep and Optimus came up. "You two are devoted to each other," he said.

"Always," said Tomahawk firmly. "She may not be Cybertronian, but she's my little sister."

"And you're my big brother," Rachel said, her eyes closed, but a smile on her face. Ratchet then came up.

"She'll be fine in a few days, Tomahawk," he said to the helicopter bot, who looked up at him questioningly, to which Ratchet nodded. "You can stay here with her if you want."

Tomahawk silently agreed and comforted Rachel through the week she was healing and when she woke up one morning to find him asleep, she called out softly.

"Big brother."

Tomahawk's head shot up and he was relieved she was okay. "Little sister," he said as he hugged her to his chest. Happiness filled them both and the whole base.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little more serious than the other ones, but I figured it was time that everyone knew how Rachel came to be Tomahawk's charge. Blackstrip is just a Decepticon I made up and Moonsong is also made up. I chose Silverbolt to have been Tomahawk's father because I couldn't think of another flyer who kind of matched Tomahawk's personality except him. The song used is called "You'll Be In My Heart" sung by Phil Collins for the movie "Tarzan". The lyrics were found on Metro Lyrics. I own nothing!**


	12. Chapter 12 In Daddy's Arms

SMJ: Sorry there's no tickles in this chapter, but don't worry, I will do one soon. Next chapter, I pinky promise will have a tickle scene with Optimus and the younglings.

Miz Lil' Pitbull asked that I do this chapter with the song "In My Arms" by Plumb and the idea wouldn't stop bugging me until I typed it. Sorry it's a more serious chapter, but I promise all of my reviewers and viewers that the next chapter and the epilogue following will have tickles in them! Cross my heart!

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro; Victoria, Donavin, and Isaiah belong to Miz Lil' Pitbull; the song "In My Arms" belongs to Plumb (the lyrics were found on Metro Lyrics); and Rachel is my OC. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12: In Daddy's Arms**

It wasn't long after Rachel's recovery that Optimus was called to Diego Garcia for another meeting and Victoria had asked if she and her brothers could come. Thinking it would be alright for them to meet some of the soldiers, Optimus agreed.

It wasn't until they got back that everyone at base heard what had happened.

The new liaison had been very cruel toward the younglings and had said many things he shouldn't have said. It took a long time for everyone to calm down after hearing that and Rachel looked up at Optimus, knowing that he was very angry toward the man that had made his children cry.

"Optimus," she spoke from her place on Tomahawk's shoulder. "You should go talk to the younglings. They're going to need reassurance from you."

Tomahawk nodded. "She's right, Optimus," he said.

Nodding, the leader went off to find his children. He found them in his quarters, all with tears in their optics. He took a moment to calm himself and then sent love and comfort to them through his parental bond to them and he felt their hurt and anxiousness being sent to him.

"My little ones," he said comfortingly. "Do not listen to such people who only desire to make you feel terrible."

Victoria looked up at her father with optics filled with sadness. It tore Optimus to see his children with such hurt looks and he sat down on the recharge berth and held out his arms.

"Come here, brightsparks," he said and they all but tackled him to be hugged, their sobs becoming louder when he began rubbing their backs in comfort.

"Shh," Optimus murmured soothingly to them as their sobs began to quiet down. "Shh."

"_**Daddy?"**_ he heard come through the bond from Victoria.

"_**Yes, sweetspark?"**_ he responded.

"_**Sing to us, please?"**_

Nodding, he held on three children close and began to softly sing.

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder  
Your curly cues, your contagious smile  
And as I watch, you start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

All three snuggled closer to their father, who held them protectively as he sent more comfort through the bond to soothe them.

_Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_When the clouds will rage  
And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms_

Optimus smiled down at the children as their tears finally stopped and he wiped them all away as they drew more comfort from him when doubts began to linger, doubts that he felt from them and sent more reassurance.

_Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always, always love you  
Hey I, Hey I_

_When the clouds will rage  
And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms_

As the last note was sung, the three younglings curled up and began to fall asleep. Donavin was asleep first, with Isaiah asleep not long after.

Victoria looked up at her father and snuggled closer when he rubbed her back again. "I love you, Daddy," she said to him.

"I love you too, Victoria," he said. "Remember, you'll always be safe in my arms."

She nodded and sleepily asked if she and her brothers could stay with him. He nodded and tucked them all in, stroking their helms to soothe them more as the night played a gentle melody, soothing all in the base into pleasant recharges and dreams.

* * *

**Next chapter will contain tickles! That is a promise!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Chapter 13 Joy and Happiness

**Here is the tickle chapter I promised all of you! I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Galem and SMJ: You two are correct. The liaison was indeed Galloway. I don't know if anyone likes that guy at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Joy and Happiness**

Three gray streaks ran down the halls, giggles echoing off the walls and making the base's occupants smile as they made sure to stay clear so as to not get plowed over by three hyper younglings.

Optimus stopped for a second to comm Jazz and ask where his children had run off to, to which the sabetour replied they were headed toward the rec room. Chuckling, Optimus headed towards the rec room, but didn't get too far as suddenly, triple squeals sounded again and the three came racing back, colliding with Optimus, who caught them as he saw Jazz coming around the corner, a wide grin on his face.

"There ya go, Prime. Three younglings," he joked with a light chuckle.

"Uncle Jazz!" The three cried out in unison, realizing they were trapped in their father's arms, but were giggling all the same.

Chuckling, Optimus carried the three of them to his quarters and hugged them to his chest when he felt them squirming to get away. "I have you now, my little ones," he said, chuckling again.

"No way!" giggled Isaiah as he managed to get free and pulled Donavin with him. Victoria also squirmed away and all ran around the room with Optimus chasing them playfully, catching his daughter first and tickling her stomach, making her squeal again. Isaiah and Donavin went to wrestle with their father and protect their sister, but they ended up in the same predicament as their sister.

Faster than the boys had ever seen their father move, he had them all in headlocks with one arm and was tickling each of them with his free hand, tickling Victoria, then Donavin, and then Isaiah.

Shrieking giggles filled his spark with joy as he too laughed with them and laughed even louder when they managed to find out he was ticklish.

His booming laughter tickled them as it echoed off the walls and made them giggle louder. After a few more minutes, they were all laying on the berth, a little exhausted.

Victoria giggled again and hugged her father, who hugged her back and his sons joined their sister in a group hug.

"We love you, Daddy," they said in unison.

Optimus' spark swelled with love, pride, and joy for his three children.

"I love you all too, my brightsparks."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the tickling moment between Optimus and the younglings! Many thanks to SMJ for requesting it! I own nothing in the story.**

**Next Chapter will conclude this story, but I need some help. Should I finish the chapter with a look into the future, or should I finish it in the present? The final chapter will have the song "Two Worlds" sung by Phil Collins from "Tarzan". I think it fits nicely considering it's the Autobots, the young Transformers wolves, and Tomahawk's charge Rachel. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know if the final chapter should be about a few years into the future, or in the present. I look forward to your responses!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	14. Chapter 14 Never Ending Horizon

Guest: Thank you for your suggestion about the final chapter.

To all of my viewers, behold the final chapter of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Never Ending Horizon**

Optimus stood in his quarters silently, looking at the gifts he had gotten for his children. Today was the anniversary of when he had adopted them six years ago. He shook his head as he remembered back when he had first found them and taken them in. He didn't regret any of it.

A knock was at the door. "Daddy, we're back," came Victoria's voice.

"Come in, sweetspark," he said, watching as his nineteen-year-old daughter come in. She looked a little tired, but happy.

"We caught a deer for the celebration," she said. "It was a great hunt. Rachel is now skinning it and showing Uncle Jazz how to cook it. She said venison is really good."

"Hmm. I remember her saying that," said Optimus thoughtfully.

Victoria then spotted the wrapped gifts. "What are those, Daddy?" she asked.

He smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is, Tori," he lightly teased her, giving her sides a quick tickle, making her giggle as she jumped away and then it came to her.

"Our adoption day," she said in awe.

"Yes," said Optimus. "That is why there is a celebration today."

Victoria looked up at him. "It doesn't see like it's been that long already, Dad," she admitted.

"I agree," he said, accepting a hug from his daughter.

"Daddy, do you regret adopting us?" she asked.

Optimus was surprised by her question, but then shook his head firmly. "No," he said firmly, but also gently. "I don't regret taking you three in and calling you my children."

Victoria looked relieved and hugged her father again, who returned her hug. "Come," he said. "We have a celebration to get to."

Nodding, she helped him carry the presents out to the table that held other gifts from the Autobots and even from Rachel, who was currently watching Jazz expertly cook the venison burgers. Her smile indicated she was happy and that he was doing good.

Helicopter blades were then heard and Tomahawk landed, having brought Lennox and Epps with their families to join the celebration.

As everyone seated themselves to enjoy the meal, Optimus stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know, today marks the sixth anniversary of when I adopted my wonderful children," he began. "I would personally like to thank my fellow Autobots and our human friends for all their support over the years."

Everyone smiled and waited for Prime to continue. "Thank you all for being here my friends. A celebration would not be complete without you," he finished and everyone clapped at his touching speech.

After a fantastic meal of venison burgers, chips, vegetables, and ice cream (For once, Ratchet didn't get on anyone about how chips and ice cream were unhealthy to consume), the kids opened their gifts.

The Lennox family had gotten them journals to write in, something the three were thankful for. The Epps family had gotten some of the music the three liked on three personal discs for them, which earned them hugs from the three happy younglings.

Jazz had gotten them all games to play on the Wii they had, Ironhide had fashioned swords for each of them so that they could defend themselves in battle, Ratchet had gotten them some human board games that he had known they would like (one of them was Operation), Bumblebee had gotten them each a plush wolf to which he got happily glomped by them in thanks, Tomahawk and Rachel had worked together to give them personalized keepsake boxes to hold special items and memories. Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin were somewhat overwhelmed that their family and friends had done all this for them and smiled hugely, hugging all their friends and family.

Optimus cleared his throat once more and everyone stood back to see what the Prime had for his children. "My children," he said in a clear voice. "You have made me proud over these six years. There is a custom for the children of a Prime to take on the title when they reach six years of age. But since it has been that long, it is now time to pass on this tradition."

He paused for a moment. "Victoria, stand before me." She did and looked up at him as he drew out his sword that glowed blue and instructed her to hold the handle above his hand. She did and felt the warrior's spirit awaken in her as she heard his next words.

"You will now be known as Victoria Prime and will uphold the same laws that I and the past Primes have upheld over the years," he stated in a regal voice.

Victoria stood up straighter. "I shall do so with honor, dignity, and pride, father," she vowed solemnly.

Isaiah and Donavin also stepped forward on being called, receiving their new titles and Isaiah Prime and Donavin Prime and vowing the same vow their sister took. After their declaration as Primes, cheers rang up from the gathered Autobots and humans who were both happy and proud of the youngsters.

As night drew on, Rachel and Tomahawk, along with their gathered friends sang one song that they felt spoke more words about their family and made them happy.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family._

_Trust your heart, let fate decide,_

_To guide these lives, _

_To guide these lives we see._

Their voices melded together as they all sang the last two lines all as one.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_

_Two worlds, one family._

As they drew the last line out, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin transformed into their wolf forms and howled loudly, their howls and their family's voices ringing clear into the night towards the distant, never-ending horizon.

* * *

**The song used is called "Two Worlds" sung by Phil Collins for the movie "Tarzan". The declaration to make the children Primes came from the part of the movie "Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising" when Bumblebee was made Warrior class and the last part of the children howling into the night was inspired by the last scene in "Tarzan" along with the song. The song belongs to Disney as the does the movie "Tarzan" and the movie "Predacons Rising" belongs to Hasbro. Victoria, Donavin, and Isaiah all belong to Miz Lil' Pitbull, and I only own Rachel. **

**I wish to extend a special thanks to the following viewers of this story:**

**Miz Lil' Pitbull: Who requested this story and gave me some ideas to use throughout and reviewed****. Thank you so much, Amiga!**

**Galem: Thank you for all of your kind reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**SMJ: Thank you for all your kind reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**newbienovelistRD: My good friend who helped me with this story and saved my muse when I almost considered giving up this story. Thank you so much, Amiga!**

**To Guest: Thank you again for the suggestion for this chapter. Many thanks, Amigo!**

**To all my other viewers: Thanks for reading!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Chapter 15 Extra: Tickle Fest

**SMJ requested some more tickles for this story, so I decided to throw in this extra fluffy chapter! Tickles galore ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Extra: Tickle Fest**

Optimus woke up one morning about a week after the kids had become Primes to find all three of his children beside him in bed. Chuckling, he reached towards them and gently shook them awake.

"Daddy," Victoria groaned as her brothers also groaned.

Chuckling again, Optimus started tickling Victoria's stomach, as she was nearest to him. Letting out a squeal, which effectively woke her brothers, she laughed and Isaiah and Donavin joined in as Optimus tickled all three of them at once.

"DADDY!" Victoria shrieked, giggling happily.

"DAD!" Isaiah laughed. "Stop!"

"PLEASE, DAD!" Donavin begged, but instead of stopping, Optimus leaned down and blew raspberries into each of his children's stomachs. Their giggles turned into loud laughter that echoed off the walls as their father began tickling their other ticklish spots while still blowing raspberries into their sensitive stomachs.

Suddenly, Optimus felt something tickle his stomach and he laughed loudly, falling over on his back, to which Victoria took advantage and began tickling him again. Seeing that their sister had their father laughing, Isaiah and Donavin joined in to help Victoria tickle the Prime.

Optimus laughed as he tried to stop them. "Children!" he laughed out loud. "Stop! Please!"

"You tickled us!" said Victoria laughing.

"Can't take a dose of your own medicine, Daddy?" Donavin smirked.

Optimus suddenly sat up and grabbed all three of them, making them shriek. "A dose of my own medicine, hmm?" he said to Donavin and glanced evilly at his children before tickling them again, this time blowing raspberries into their necks and tickling their other ticklish spots.

The kids all laughed and soon Victoria was crying from laughing so hard, so Optimus gave her a break and tickled his sons. She smiled after a moment.

"Let me help, Daddy," she said, quickly tackling her youngest brother and tickling him.

For a good hour, the kids and Optimus all got tickled by each other and their laughter was heard by everyone.

"Kids! Stop tickling!" Optimus managed to say through his roaring laughter.

"Daddy! That tickles!" said Victoria, giggling.

Finally, they all collapsed, all trying to catch their breaths. Then, the children snuggled up to their father, who embraced them all in a big hug, a smile on his face.

"Whew! You three have worn me out," he said.

"Can we just stay here?" asked Isaiah, eyes beginning to close in tiredness.

Optimus chuckled. "Alright," he said, watching the three fall asleep again as he then decided to join them. A few extra z's would be fine, so he fell asleep again, sending loving comfort to his three children through their father-children bonds.

* * *

**To SMJ: Here you go, Amigo! Thanks for the request!**

**To all my viewers, please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
